


The Universe Lead me to You

by that_disabled_mutant



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, but short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_disabled_mutant/pseuds/that_disabled_mutant
Summary: Rewrite for one of the end scenes in DGHDA because Brotzly should have been canon.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Universe Lead me to You

Todd walked back to the van that Dirk was leaning against.

“So, the rainbow monster,” he said.

“Not really my thing, Todd.”

“Do you think the cave girl from fairy land staying here is-”

“Gonna eventually connect to something in some way that becomes an enormous problem? Of course, Todd, it’s obvious.”

“If loose ends are gonna be a problem then I should probably.. uh…”

Todd pulled out the air gun from the barn.

“You got it!” 

“I did!”

They high fived and laughed, Dirk falling over. Todd caught him in his arms before he could hit the ground. They both blushed ever so slightly.

Trying to stop the awkwardness, Todd took out his pills and took them.

“Are you ok, Todd?” Dirk had a worried expression on his face.

“I really am.”

They sat there smiling at each other when Dirk broke the silence.

“Todd, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it? Are you ok?”

“I’ll be fine. I want you to know that I like you. Well you already knew that, but I meant it in not a friend way. A romantic way. Like a dating way.”

Todd stared at him in disbelief.

“Sorry, I know it-”

He was cut off by Todd kissing him. 

“I feel the same way, idiot. I’d even go as far as saying I love you.”

“I love you, too, Todd.”

They kissed again, and Dirk thanked the universe for bringing them together. All the bad things it had thrown at him had been worth it to be here with his assis-boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a firm believer that this is how that scene should have gone so I just had to fix it myself. Anyways I wrote this while having an anxiety attack so it's probably bad. Thanks for reading!


End file.
